


It was fine (Dr who, Amy/Eleven, drabble)

by Nina36



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36





	It was fine (Dr who, Amy/Eleven, drabble)

It was the right thing…it was fine. He was fine.

The universe had been saved, Amy was happy, content, she had lived a whole other life, one with loving parents, without psychiatrists, with Rory by her side.

It was the right thing…the man who had waited for her two millennia, watching over her, and the girl who had waited for a dream, a ghost…

It was the right thing: two young, brave humans, loving each other, building a life together, dancing on their wedding day.

He had been a dream, he had been the imaginary friend, the raggedy doctor.

The days that never came…

In another universe, another timeline, another…life, things could have been different.

If he were human, he’d be imagining, wondering what it would be like to be the one holding Amy, now…

If he were human he’d be wondering if Amy would have chosen another path, another life had he acted differently.

He wasn’t human, though…and some human emotions were a luxury he could not afford. Human emotions left one timelord shattered.

It was the right thing to do, it was the right choice, the right universe. He was the mad man in a box, she was Amy Pond…that’s how things were supposed to go.

It was fine…

_Was it worth it?_

Shut up, of course it was…

Yet why did he feel breathless? Why did it hurt so much?


End file.
